Modern Butler
by AshesofAnotherLife
Summary: Addelin Daye's dull, repetitive life has been shockingly interrupted when a handsome demon steps in. Sebastian has returned, over a hundred years later. And he is now in America, along with a few others...? Will he be able to fulfill his master's last request? Canon and OC, may be pairings later on. Rated T for mild use of coarse language.
1. Introduction

A/N: Hi, and welcome to my new and first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction! It's a bit of an experiment so that I can get the hang of this sort of writing. I've already finished the intro and the first chapter, so I figured I'd post them. Please let me know what you like/dislike about this project and whether I should continue with it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Average days are dull. They are simple, painless, and numbing. Nothing ever goes wrong, and usually nothing goes particularly well. It's just that simple word that I recall when I take the time to stop and look over the contents of my life. Nothing is changing me except the time that wants to slowly ease me into maturity.<p>

Time should never be taken for granted. It is a matter of life, and though I am not always aware of it, it is changing me every day. As I am filling out into my natural womanly stature, my baby fat is slowly being etched away. My jawline is no longer pudgy; it is smoothed out and thin. The unruly locks of hair spread out along my back are a faded shade of burgundy, clearly dyed over several times due to the fact that I was unwilling to stay the same, boring human that I had been years ago. The only features that remain sound are my small, petite frame and my dark, stormy irises peeking above pale, lightly freckled cheekbones.

I am only human. I only age, and the days grow shorter. I will leave high school, having slaved away my younger days going every day, much to my distaste, only to enter a gruesome job for the rest of my years until I am put in my grave. I just make life sound so appealing, don't I? Sure, other people can strive to make more out of their own lives than me. They think of the fun times and the rewarding aftermath of working long, hard days. I don't think things can get any more tiresome in the life I live. Not unless there were something to change its course. And so, I begin this writing, on this old, dusty notebook I found from middle school. I'm not sure what to call it yet; it's not exactly a diary, but more of a documentary of something truly inexplicable that has happened. Indeed, it is something that has turned the way my life is completely upside down. And this is where it begins.


	2. Boredom

It is 7:30 sharp on an October day in the year of 2014, another slowly passing month, as I might add. I arrive at my high school fifteen minutes early, marching straight into my first period. Murmuring a polite greeting to the instructor, I plop myself in my usual computer chair, automatically logging in, not even having to look at what I'm doing. This is always and always has been my morning routine since the beginning of junior year. If the sidewalks weren't so sturdy, anyone could have seen my footprints, getting deeper as the year progressed. I look through my phone, willing the minutes to pass more quickly, and when they finally do, students shuffle in. Some are alert, but most are yawning, a few with their eyes glazed over. The room echoes with the sound of sinking cushions as everyone seats themselves. I almost retch as a pungent odor seeps into the air when my acquaintance-friend takes a seat next to me. It is obvious that she had been smoking.

"Mmph," she mutters, knocking her head sideways into the keyboard and then just lying there. Her eyes are bloodshot.

"Hello to you too, Leigh." I sigh and turn back to my screen. Pot smoking may soothe others, but it's one time-passer that has never really appealed to me.

The day goes by relatively fast, and before I know it, I am walking out of the front doors, my lanyard dangling from my fingers. Dark clouds hover over the school, and everything seems to be set into a gray color scheme. The cold autumn rain melts against my skin, and I shiver as I hurriedly unlock my car, wanting to get into the warmth of the heater as soon as possible. Just as I touch the door handle, I hear a strange, smooth voice, hinted with a faint British accent.

"My young dear, you aren't going to operate that kind of thing by yourself under such terrible conditions, are you?"

My head turns in time to see a tall man in a trench coat leaning over me, his mouth pulling into a smirk.

"Holy fuck! You scared the life out of me!" I yell, raising my arm in defense. My eyes dart around wildly, but no one else in the parking lot seems to take notice, too immersed in their own activities. The man still doesn't budge.

"No need to be so startled, Miss." He tilts his head to one side, the black tresses of hair that hang out of his hat framing his face in a way that makes it look dark, yet scarily handsome at the same time. "What strong language for a young lady such as yourself." I then notice that his crimson colored eyes appear to be glowing with something…wait…crimson?!

I glance at the slippery handle in my grip for just a moment. Come on, seriously. What if this guy is a nutcase rapist? I set my mind on making a run for it, and I turn around sharply, poised to slip past him. But he is gone.

"Um…where did you go?" I say with a hushed voice, my eyes wide. After a minute of investigation, I frown and turn back to the car, feeling a prickle of annoyance. "Where the hell could he have run off so fast?" I grouch to myself, my breath forming visibly in front of me. But my hands were shaking now. I step into the car and put the key in the ignition, savoring the warm air that shoots towards me.

My car, older but well-built for its time, glides across the slick street like a mermaid. I grip its leather steering wheel until my knuckles turn white, trying to clear my head. I saw so much about the strange man in just that moment. His colorless skin practically faded in and out of the rain. I consider if I was hallucinating, but no, it's impossible. The one thing that makes me certain he was really there were his prominent eyes. There was so much in the gaze he was giving to me, something that I can't quite describe, but I know it was deep. It was like he was staring into my soul.

"He must have gotten some pretty expensive contacts to scare the living shit out of me like that," I laugh, trying to reassure myself a bit. "Some people go a little overboard when Halloween is just around the corner."

I turn on the radio just to get some noise other than the skimming of water against the windshield wipers and the loud thumping of my heart in my chest. A Perfect Circle starts to play, and my shoulders drop. I begin to relax.

That is, until something in the road appears right before my eyes. I gasp, feeling delusional; he's there again, in plain sight. The incredibly tall person stands in my path of travel, grinning like a madman. His sinfully handsome face is peeking out of that trench coat as he thrusts his hand forward, willing me to stop.

I can hear myself scream and feel myself stomp on the brake pedal, causing my car to slightly hydroplane. I fight back the fear of hitting him, and guide my car as best I can to the shoulder of the road, just barely skimming past him. As soon as the car stops rolling, I switch it off. Sinking into the seat, I curl into a shaking ball, tears rolling down my cheeks. After a few minutes, I lift my head up, daring to crack the door open. It is dark outside, but I can see his shadow. Right there, next to me. He peeks inside, his expression indifferent now.

"My apologies, Miss. You needn't go through all of that trouble. I wouldn't have been affected at all, but then again, I'm sure it would have cost you a pretty penny on your automobile."

I shoot up, feeling my temperature raise. "What do you mean, you idiot?! I could have killed you! I knew you were weird for trying to scare the fuck out of me earlier, but now I think you need professional help!" I seethe. "How could you have the nerve to stand in front of a car moving fifty five miles an hour-" I stop when I notice that he is smiling, patiently waiting for me to let off my steam. This makes me even angrier. "Oh yeah, you think this is real funny, don't you?"

"Not at all, Miss. I was just sent on an order. In fact, it happens to be the very last order of my late master before I am able to get what I have craved for…for a disgusting length of time, might I add."

I wipe away the last of my tears. "So what, you're some kind of a possessed servant for Halloween, then?"

He chuckles. "Not exactly. I am simply…" I have a feeling that he might say more, but he stops there. "Miss, you are in no state to be driving. At least let me escort you home."

I want to refuse. "Having a complete stranger in my car, taking me home? I would like to say no." But then again, I am a nervous wreck at this point. I feel myself shaking, chilled to the bone. There's no way by now that I can concentrate on getting home in this god-awful weather, and I am feeling like I can either cry some more or turn hysterical. "I'm afraid that you win this time…person that I've known for about half an hour."

I pick my feet up, slipping over the middle console into the passenger seat and reluctantly pass him the keys. As soon as our hands touch, a flash of lightning strikes directly in front of the car, making me flinch. The reflection shines into the windshield, and I can see his face flash before mine; his blood red eyes are pleasantly narrowed, and his mouth is opened slightly in a devilish smirk. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? I slump into my seat as he slides into the drivers' side. My car purrs back to life, and we continue down the road, at a smoother motion rather than with my shaky, nervous steering. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I shoot back up with realization.

"Hey…I don't even know your name, and you're driving my car," I say.

"You can either call me Sebastian, or call me a new name, whichever you please," he replies automatically, as if he has said it a million times. "You are not technically my master as of yet, but I am to keep this name anyway until I am bound to a new master."

What's this about a master? "Umm, okay. What about what your parents named you?"

He doesn't answer, but I catch him grinning.

"Then I will stick with Sebastian," I nod thoughtfully. "It's a bit old-fashioned, but I'm no good at choosing names anyway."

"As you wish."

"And my name is Addison, in case you were wondering…" It isn't a good idea to be giving out this sort of thing, but I have a strange feeling like I can trust him. He is taking me all the way home, after all. "Addison Daye."

"I know," he replies, smiling. "You're a Daye, yet you're a person of the night."


	3. Confusion

A/N: Hello, I'm just going to mention that I added/changed some details to chapter one. It's not crazy plot changing different, but if you want to understand the story a bit better, you can always reread it! Also, I altered Lei's name to Leigh because it fits a little better. That's all for this update!

* * *

><p>My eyelids shoot open, and I'm in my room. Sunlight spills through the lavender curtains directly into my eyes, and I squint uncomfortably. I can vision my own body splayed across my bed. Oh God, not this again.<p>

I try to raise my arms, and then my legs, but an invisible force weighs in on my limbs. I try to breathe. The deeper I inhale, the less I can take in, until my lungs are unable to operate. That's usually when the panic kicks in; when you can't breathe anymore. But I've been through this recurring dream way too many times to still be afraid.

I can say that I know my mind's trying to break free of sleep, struggling to wake itself up, but in its process snagged itself in a flaw that many refer to as "sleep paralysis". I've been a sufferer of this since my earliest memories. The dream is always exactly the same; a constant test, to see if I can battle my own way to consciousness.

I silently order myself to be calm, and wrinkle my face and ball my hands into fists. It's the only thing I can do to break the continuum between sleep and consciousness. Usually, this works instantly. But I didn't feel anything happen like I normally do. However, the sunlight behind my eyelids abruptly ceases, and I dare to open them. I lose all traces of composure when I do.

Sebastian is standing in front of my window, his tall, slim posture giving a temporary relief from the bright light. He puts one gloved hand on his chest and bows to me. On the way back up, one side of his mouth curves upward and he parts his lips, shooting me his distinctive smirk. I feel a momentary jolt of embarrassment; I am in my owl-patterned sweatpants with uncombed hair and sleepy eyes, while he is dressed like he is going to a Hollywood movie premiere. But not before I grow extremely annoyed at the fact that he is in my room at the butt crack of sunrise.

"The fuck…" my voice cracks tiredly, and I yawn, "…are you doing in here?"

"Due to my master's last order, I am to accompany you each day and assist you with your daily needs."

I stretch my arms in the air and swing my legs over the edge of the bed, and my head aches from the sudden movement. I groan and rub the throbbing area. Moments after, I look up and his hand is outstretched towards me, holding two red tablets. I look at him curiously. "What's this?"

"Advil of the finest making, my lady," Sebastian answers and plops them in my hand. He smiles and takes a glass of ice water from my nightstand, offering it to me as well. "And here is a glass of fresh water from the utmost of mountains." I cautiously accept, not used to this kind of hospitality, and sip from the glass.

"You realize this is just tap water, dude."

"I'm teasing you, my lady." He sits down beside me. "I'm not completely ignorant to the way things work nowadays, you know."

"Nowadays?" I set the water on the nightstand and flop back on my bed. It's a Saturday, so I don't bother getting dressed immediately. Besides, the curiosity of this whole thing is starting to drive me mad. "Can you please tell me what this is all about? Like, the master stuff? And why do you act so strangely all the time, like you're invincible and from a different era?"

"Young child…" he sighs. His gaze leaves me and flickers to the window. "It's a hell of a long story."

"So?" I say, rolling onto my stomach and propping my head on a pillow. "We've got all weekend. In fact, I'll go make some popcorn if you want!"

"That won't be necessary," he chuckles. "I suppose you have a right to know. However…" His eyes turn a deep shade of red. "Shall you tell anyone, and I am forced to kill them."

"How'd you make your contacts do that?" I ask excitedly, unaware of his dire look.

He puts his palm to his forehead. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Gotcha, like you did to me with the water!" I beam. "I'm just kidding. Those aren't contacts, are they?"

"No…they aren't. But if I may interject, let's get back to the subject."

"Okay, okay…"

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Who is this 'master' you've been mentioning? That's something I'd really like to know."

He looks me straight in the eyes. "This is very important. My master, the former earl Ciel Phantomhive of nineteenth century England, happened to be your great-great grandfather."

I stare at him from behind my pillow for a brief moment. "You expect me to believe that I am the offspring from a hierarchy of Victorian era England?"

"Yes, because frankly, it's the truth."

"But…what?! I'm British and I don't have an awesome British accent?! I want a refund!" I protest. But his attention is diverted away at this point as a very chubby gray tabby lumbers into my room.

"You-you didn't tell me you had one of these impeccable creatures," he breathes, sinking onto his knees on the floor. The tabby, or Gaby, should I say, rolls over onto her back and exposes her super fluffy stomach, rumbling out purrs. Sebastian is trapped in a bout of lust.

"Dammit, Sebastian! I have so much more to ask you!" I bend over the side of the bed and scowl at him. He is stroking the tufts of cottony white fur and sighs in ecstasy. I thwack him on the side of his head with a nearby throw pillow and he turns toward me, a look of pure surprise crossing his colorless face. He instantly straightens up and stands, brushing himself off.

"My deepest apologies. You see, where I come from, we don't get such beautiful creatures that you see here."

"What, Gaby?" I pick up the fluff ball and escort her out the door. "She's just a cat. See, this is why we need to talk. You're not making much sense right now."

"Right, of course." He looks a bit flustered, which I find strange, seeing that it is the first emotion he's shown other than being stoic or fake politeness.

"Okay. All you told me was about my ancestor…Ciel, was it? That is such an interesting name. Well, I have one for my next cat!" I clap happily.

Sebastian returns to his neutral stance and calmly sits back down. "Yes, Ciel Phantomhive. We formed a contract together and I am bound to him until I fulfill his wishes. The agreement is that I consume his soul once everything is complete."

"Okay, just so I can get this clear," I begin to ask, "You consume peoples' souls. You knew my great-great grandfather, so you're immortal. You tried to stop my car when we met yesterday. You have super strength, I presume? Like that guy from Twilight? And you have red glowing eyes that even the coolest of contacts can't beat. That makes you some form of supernatural, doesn't it?"

"Something like that."


	4. Fascination

A/N: This chapter and the next to come may seem like fillers, but they're actually more or less some explanation to the plot, and more character introductions as well. They matter! I ended this one on a shorter note than the others. Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"In his early twenties, my young master wasn't ready to take on the responsibility of parenting, but his wife, Elizabeth, insisted upon having a child," Sebastian explains. "Thus, your great grandfather was born. Growing up, he was a defiant one; I saw a lot of my master in him. Him and Ciel never got along, and he disliked being in line for the reign of the earl and the Funtom Company. Instead, much to Ciel's embarrassment, he 'disappeared' from the public eye. He went by the pseudonym James Daye and landed a job overseas in America, eventually meeting and falling in love with a young woman who was your great grandmother. They stayed in this country and he and Ciel never spoke again. But knowing Ciel, he was hardly affected by those personal issues. My master had a firm countenance about him, what with previous family mishaps and all."<p>

"So why are you in America, with me now?" I question, holding my pillow to my chest as I listen to Sebastian intently.

"This was part of my master's last dying request, that I'd finish this contract faithfully and eat his soul. Due to…complications…" his voice falters, and he frowns before continuing. "I am unable to do so. There is a certain detail in the contract that prevents me from doing so until every last task has been completed. The Phantomhive lineage, every three generations, has a soul unlike any other. It is a unique type of soul and an absolute delicacy to any creature such as I am. After forming a contract with a certain blood, you must acquire each and every soul of its blood and kind after that. You are the very last. Therefore…" He pauses once again and gives me a very serious look. I feel like I can't breathe, but I finish his sentence.

"You have to eat my soul, too?" I whisper.

"Yes."

Sudden silence. My eyes avert away from his.

"I…" I start to say, but I can't piece my thoughts together, so I stop.

"And you need to form another contract with me in the meantime."

"But what if I say no?" I pipe up.

"You wouldn't say no to a demon, now, would you?" he gives me a threatening look. I gulp.

"No."

He stands up and smiles warmly. "Not only that, but you'd be disgracing your great-great grandfather if you'd refused."

"I…don't even know this guy, though!" I start to freak out. "My soul is going to be eaten for a stranger?!" But my wails stop when Sebastian suddenly takes my hand and slides something along my thumb. My eyes widen in curiosity as he steps back to reveal a silver ring with an emerald cut royal blue stone. I stare at it, my mouth hanging open.

"My dear, meet the former earl Ciel Phantomhive. His soul is embedded into this stone. He used to wear this long before you were ever born."

"H…hi," I say softly to the ring, feeling like an idiot.

"Hang onto this and keep it safe," Sebastian warns.

I trace the stone with my finger and it glistens. "We must be pretty damn scrumptious for a demon to go through all of this trouble," I whisper to it. Sebastian gives me an odd look. "What? I'm catching up with him!"

I go silent when I hear the front door open and close downstairs. "ADDI?! I'M HOOOME!"

I exchange glances with Sebastian. _Hide,_ I mouth. But he is already way ahead of me. Not even a moment later, I hear my mother climb up the stairs, and I turn towards my open door.

She shuffles in and gives me a spine-crushing hug. "Who on earth were you talking to, honey?" she asks. She is tired from her night job, but still lively enough to be a nag as always.

"Oh, um…" I look over my shoulder. Sebastian is gone. "I was just on the phone." But my mom let go of me and got quiet, her eyes bugging out. I realize that she is eyeing the ring on my thumb. Shit.

"WHERE did you get that?!" she exclaims, taking it from me and looking it over. "This must be worth a fortune!"

"I uh, my…_boyfriend_ got that for me." I choke on the word.

"You have a BOYFRIEND?!" she shrieks. "He must be loaded!" She tries the ring on her own thumb. I can see it change color a bit, as if it feels unsettled. "I wish I could get a man who would treat me right like this!" she continues to admire it as I cringe, suddenly wondering if Ciel's ring shouldn't be worn on thumbs of non-relatives. He was on my late father's side, after all, who passed the last name of Daye on to me.

My mother returns the ring back to me, still ogling over its beauty. She hugs me again. "My little Addi finally got herself a boy, did she? You have GOT to bring him over for dinner sometime next week!" I sigh. Well, I'm fucked.

She leaves a little while later, humming to herself. I shut the door behind me and glance at the ring in my hand. Sebastian reappears next to me, and I don't even bother to ask him where he'd ran off to.

"I can't have this out in the open. It'll stick out like a sore thumb, literally!" I gripe to him. "Not only that, but what am I going to do with my mom? I don't _actually_ have a boyfriend!"

"The matter with your mother is none of my concern, my lady," Sebastian replies nonchalantly. I stare at him as an idea pops into my head.

"Hey, Sebastian," I ask, "even though we haven't technically formed a contract yet, since I'm the blood descendant of your master and involved in your contract with him, aren't I permitted to tell you to do things for me?"

"I suppose that is true."

A grin spreads across my face. "Then I order you to find me a date."


	5. Appreciation

"What a peculiar command," Sebastian comments, tilting his head. "But I'll have it completed in time for next week. Do you have a set day?"

"Not really," I reply. I look him over, studying his features. "You know, Sebastian, you _could_ pose as my date, but you must be hundreds of years old!"

"Indeed I am, but in my youthful form I appear to be in my mid to late twenties. That's still viewed as scandalous in this day's society, especially to your mother."

"Hey! I don't look that young…do I?" I must look ridiculous saying this, sixteen and a mere five foot two, still donning child-like features, as Sebastian towers over me.

"Interesting," Sebastian observes thoughtfully. "You're about the size of my master when he was your age."

"Damn," I mutter. "She would never buy it. Maybe if she thought I was into older guys…and also, you kind of dress like a…butler."

"Yes, for I happen to _be_ a butler, my lady," Sebastian informs me. "At least, I was for my master."

"Okay, but if you're going to be following me around, like taking me to school and stuff, you might want to wear something else," I suggest. "We don't exactly have butlers unless you're super rich or something. People are going to catch on that something is weird."

"Of course." He bows to me.

"And…maybe don't do that, either."

A few days later, I'm getting ready for school. I throw my backpack over my shoulder, grab my keys, and shout a goodbye to my mom before opening the door. I yelp in surprise as I see Sebastian standing right in front of me, waiting for me on the porch.

"Dude!" I yell, taking a step backward. "Not cool!"

"Why, I'm simply here to accompany you on your way to school," he explains, smiling. I look him up and down. He is wearing a plaid red and black shirt with a fitted black overcoat paired with dark wash jeans and casual gray sneakers. His hair style is messy and going over his eyes; not as orderly, but still attractive in a punky sort of way.

"Nice going, Sebby!" I grin with excitement. But then I notice that he is still wearing gloves, in black this time. "But why the gloves?"

"Forgive me, Miss, but I have a contract seal on my hand that no one can see."

"Oh." I nod in understanding. I hop down the front porch steps and walk to the drivers' side of my car.

"We won't be needing your vehicle today, if I may escort you," Sebastian calls to me. I turn towards him and gawk at the sight in front of me. He is standing to the side of the street, holding open the passenger door of a 2015 model black corvette.

"Wha-how…is that yours?!" I stammer, dropping my keys.

"Allow me to explain," he declares. "My master's Funtom Company was the most prestigious toy-making company in all of England, at one time. Its profits were high, and he willed it to me so that I could take care of you, his future kin. Therefore, I am providing you with top quality transportation…if you accept, that is."

"Well, shit yeah, I'll accept!" I dart over to the beautiful sports car and jump inside, inhaling the satisfying smell of the brand new interior. I pat the ring in my pocket. "Thanks, Gramps. You would have been awesome to meet." Sebastian's mouth curves into a slight smirk as he closes the passenger door.

The drive to school usually takes around ten minutes, but I find out it takes no more than five with Sebastian behind the wheel. It doesn't even feel like we're speeding; it's just, he seems to be perfect at everything he does. By the time we reach the school, there are still students scattered around outside, and I deadpan as I see my friends, Cami and Bren, talking to Leigh and her friend nearby. Much to my embarrassment, Sebastian gets out, walks over to my door, and opens it for me.

"Great! Now everyone's seen you!" I snap at him as I exit the vehicle.

"What kind of a butler would I be if I didn't open the door for a young lady?" he questions me, tilting his head. I sigh.

"It's okay. I'll just tell them you're my cousin or something. Thanks for the ride." I walk around the corvette, praying that the group didn't notice me. It would be even better if they hadn't noticed Sebastian.

"Addi!" It was Cami's voice. Yeah, too good to be true. I turn around, forcing a fake smile as the four of them bounce up to me.

"Who was that HUNK?!" Trish, Leigh's friend, shouts excitedly.

"Who?" I pretend not to know what the hell she's talking about, wishing I really don't since I'm a bad liar.

"You know!" Cami squeals, flipping back her blonde hair. "The guy that dropped you off in a CORVETTE?!"

"Oh. My cousin," I say, looking at the ground.

"I can tell when you're lying, Addi!" Bren pipes up. "Tell me you're dating that guy! Isn't he a little old for you, though?" But everyone's attention is suddenly averted as Trish digs around in her pocket for something, several cigarette buds falling out in the process.

"Damn, girl. You need to hide that stuff better," Leigh mutters.

Both she and Trish are avid smokers, whether it's weed or the regular stuff. They are both very thin and frail-looking, and I always worry for Leigh. We go way back, but as soon as high school hit, she took a wrong turn. I still talk to her, obviously, but our friendship is kind of strained. It goes for both Cami and Bren, too; they were close with her also. But the three of us vow never to take that path. Still, we aren't going to openly discriminate against Trish and Leigh.

Cami and Bren exchange glances uncomfortably as Leigh and Trish argue about where Trish needs to hide her drugs. I would normally join in with the awkward eye-darting, but I am too relieved about the subject change from Sebastian.

"Just stick the little bags in between your mattress. It always works for me."

"I can't hide it there, Leigh! My nosy dad would find it for sure!"

"Um, well, we need to get going to class," Bren quickly tells Leigh. They scuffle away to a different area and I trail behind them a little, thinking. After a bit, Cami looks over her shoulder.

"What's on your mind, Adster?"

"Not much," I lie. It's not like I'm going to get my soul eaten to help out my grandpa and a demon…you know, guys?

"You haven't been telling the truth," Bren says, turning to me. Her hazel eyes sparkle with knowing. If anyone can read me well, it's her.

"Look, we're sorry for bugging you about that guy," Cami adds. "So what if he's your cousin? It's not our business."

I smile gratefully. "Thanks."

"But he's still hot," she says quietly. I just laugh at her. Typical Cami; she is the biggest flirt I know.


	6. Troubled

A/N: I just have a couple of things to say here. First of all, thanks a lot to the people who have reviewed/favorited/followed so far. I honestly didn't expect to get anything out of this and you readers have no clue how happy this makes me! I love any feedback that comes my way! Second of all, I might post one last chapter after this, but if I don't, this could be the last chapter for a while. I'm moving in a couple of weeks and I don't know if I'll have a place to keep my computer handy (I'm kind of in a tight living situation as is.) Anyway, this isn't ending, of course. It just may be a bit until the next update! Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon!

* * *

><p>The hours pass by, and at the end of the school day, I walk out the main doors, instinctively reaching for my keys. Oh, wait, I have a chauffeur now. My hand falls back down to my side, and I wander off in the direction of the tall, thick oak trees lined up against the border of the lot. I can already see Sebastian parked around the corner, right on time, holding the passenger door open. He shoots me a pleasant smile as I join him, but I know by now that it's merely a gimmick.<p>

"This isn't going to become a regular thing, is it?" I mumble, tossing my backpack down before I climb in.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asks with a confused expression, standing in front of me.

"Because look behind us," I say under my breath. Out of the corner of my eyes, I had spotted tons of students that are crowding around the impossibly clean corvette, gaping and drooling at it, especially the guys. Not only that, but Sebastian is gathering a pool of school girls behind him by the minute. We barely managed to escape it this morning, but there isn't really a way out of this now.

"Well, hellooo sexy!" one of them screams at the top of her lungs.

"Who are you? Can I have your number?!"

"BE THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN!"

I cringe. The nerve of these people! "This is embarrassing. I can't believe I go to school with these crazies."

Sebastian gives me a "one second" hand motion and then turns around. He flashes them a brilliant grin, simultaneously striking a pose and running a few fingers through his hair. The next thing I know, all of them are swooning and crumbling to their feet. They are instantly slapped into a coma, and one by one they stumble and fall, parting through to the center.

"Damn, Sebastian! You can do anything, can't you?" I sink back into the seat for a moment, exhaling with relief. But I shoot back up after I hear Sebastian audibly groan with contempt at the revelation in front of him. A strange-looking woman, obviously not a student, is crouching down amidst the slumbering girls. As she turns her head, her lengthy hair the color of a blazing fire brushes the ground. She is holding a chainsaw.

"BASSYYYY!" She screeches in a high-pitched, but blatantly male British voice, leaping into the air at an unbelievable height. Oh, damn. That's not a woman after all.

"Uh?" I squeak, my voice sounding like a question, as my eyes glue onto the creature revving up his chainsaw in mid-air. Sebastian faces me for a brief instant. He looks sincerely irritated.

"Please forgive me, my lady. This should take but a moment." He closes the door, and I grip the handle, wanting to do something, but reminding myself it's best to stay out of the way. As the red clad man falls back down from the sky, he aims the tip of the chainsaw directly at Sebastian.

"SEBBY! LOOK OUT!" I howl from inside the corvette. Sebastian reaches his left arm up and catches the blade of the chainsaw between his index and ring finger. I roll the window down, gasping at the sight.

"I thought I'd never have to see _you_ again," Sebastian states expressionlessly, turning the chainsaw around, blade side first, and driving it into the red-haired man's face. "Grell."

"Well, don't kill him, dude!" I shout, practically hanging out of the window.

The man, or Grell, should I call him, stands up with his chainsaw, acting completely unharmed except for some blood running down his face. "Come on, Bassy. It's been _centuries._ Can't you let our lovers' feud slide for tonight?"

"I'm quite certain _you're_ the one that attacked me," Sebastian retorts.

Grell simply chuckles. His long tongue slides out and runs across the blood, and his parted mouth reveals deathly sharp teeth. I shiver at the sight, but more out of fascination than anything.

"Grell, why are you here in America other than to pester me?" Sebastian sighs, rubbing his temples with one hand.

"_Well_." This Grell character certainly draws out and enunciates each one of his words very smoothly, I note. "The recruits surely turned themselves around and proved us _all_ wrong this year. They're stronger and better than ever! Not to mention there are _millions_ of them now, all over England!"

"It's not necessarily a bad thing," declares another male, British-accented voice from higher up. All of us look up towards the roof of the school, where a tall man with short, neatly combed black hair holding a pruner is perched. He adjusts his glasses with the pruner's clipper. I can see him visibly sneer even from so far away. "Demon."

"Never mind that." Sebastian frowns impatiently. It's a new side of him that I haven't yet seen before, other than that weird cat fetish of his. "What are you two blubbering on about?"

The man with the pruner jumps down from the roof, effortlessly avoiding all of the passed out girls as he lands smoothly onto the parking lot. He glares at Sebastian with his oddly colored eyes. Are they yellow or green? I can't exactly tell from here.

"Oh, don't be such a _dullard_, Will," Grell groans. "The reason we are here, _Bassy_, is because there are so many newbies reaping England already that those with the highest seniority have been transferred to different countries. Permanently."

Sebastian sighs. "How intriguing. Now I have to watch out for you simpletons. I thought I'd be rid of you here."

He tilts his head to the side without flinching in time for Will's pruner clipper to fly by. It smashes into the side of the corvette, nearly going through my eye. I let out a soft "eep".

"Eh?" Grell glances around Sebastian, noticing me for the first time.

"Never mind her," Sebastian demands, side-stepping in front of the window to block me. "It's none of your concern."

"_What?! _You've gotten yourself a mistress to replace me?!" Grell gasps dramatically, falling to his knees. "How could you?! I loved you!"

"Why does everyone think we're together?!" I cry out, but Grell doesn't listen.

"I could KILL YOU!" he shoves past Sebastian, driving his chainsaw into the passenger door of the car. He leans in through the window opening, looking crazed out of his mind, but I'm not afraid of him for some reason. He is really up close and personal now; I can get a good look at his face. He's wearing women's makeup, but oddly enough, it actually compliments his gorgeous features. His eyes are what strike me the most; lime green encircling his black, cat-like irises that wraps altogether with a band of yellow. I've seen them before somewhere. Oh, that's right; they're just like Will's!

"You're beautiful!" I exclaim, touching a tress of wild red hair framing his face with the tips of my fingers. Grell freezes and stops his chainsaw.

"Y-you really think so?!" he blushes.

"Absolutely! You and Will-you have the same eyes, don't you? Are you two brothers?"

He backs away from the window and turns to look at Will, and the two exchange glances.

"It doesn't matter what you tell her," Sebastian informs them. "I've got a contract."

"Of course you do, demon scum," Will scoffs, adjusting his glasses. He gives me a brief nod. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am William T. Spears. And this is my imbecile of a colleague, Grell Sutcliff." He thwacks Grell over the head with his pruner, who falls to the ground, blood spurting out of his head again.

"I'M OKAY!" he raises his hand in a peace sign with his tongue sticking out. I laugh nervously, wondering if he actually is.

"So, what about the eyes? And the, um, weapons?" I ask Will.

"We are Grim Reapers, and these are our Death Scythes," he explains, holding out his pruner. "We use them to reap souls. As for our matching eye color, that's just something every Reaper has genetically."

"Oh! Are you reaping any souls today?" I ask, personally interested in the art of reaping.

"Of course. We're always collecting souls. In fact…" He pulls a small, fancy-looking book out of his coat pocket and peeks inside it. "This one is due any minute."

Grell gets up, wiping his face, and looks over Will's shoulder. "Ah, yes, of course. Ashleigh Somers is set to die at five o'clock on the dot."

I cry out in panic. "Oh my God! Leigh!"


	7. Denial

A/N: EDIT(WARNING): My apologies for re-posting this chapter. It wasn't letting me edit directly for some reason. ._." Anyway, I had forgotten to post a warning. If you are sensitive on the topic of suicide or self-harm, or drug abuse, maybe refrain from reading all of this chapter because it involves a little scene with these included. Thanks for reading.

How was everyone's Christmas and New Year's? I figured I'd post a little something...it is my break, after all. So, here ya go!

* * *

><p>"No way! This has to be a mistake!" I insist, my eyes darting between the two reapers desperately.<p>

"Of _course _it's not, dearie." Grell shoots me a toothy grin. "Senior reapers _never_ make mistakes."

"He's right," Will agrees, "but Grell also happens to be an exception to this rule. That's why I'll be the one handling this case."

"HEY!" Grell protests, swinging his chainsaw. "Not FAIR!"

I can see Will's eyebrow twitch with pure annoyance. "What of it? It doesn't matter. I must be going." He is about to head out, but stops when he catches sight of my pleading face.

"Take me with you!" I cry out. "That's my friend you're taking from me! I need to talk to her…at least…"

Grell guffaws loudly. "As if ol' Will is going to let your bratty emotions get in the way of his work! Not a chance, child."

Will unfortunately nods. "My condolences, but you will simply slow me down."

I turn to Sebastian, my thoughts growing fuzzy. I didn't care about the reality of things. Leigh is important to me. "I need to see her now, Sebastian! That's an order."

Sebastian gives me a dark look. "Very well." He opens the door and takes my hand, and to my surprise, he pulls me up into his arms. I grab him around his neck, not wanting to fall. "Trust me, it will be faster this way," he whispers to me. I can hear Grell stamping the ground with envy, and I turn to give him an apologetic look.

"What a ridiculous display!" Grell seethes, his face tinted red with anger.

"It's not what it looks like, I promise you," I assure him. "I'm not stealing your man."

"You had better steer clear of my path of work, Sebastian Michaelis," Will warns before taking off faster than my eyes can follow him.

"Oh, God…" I comment with awe. "Is that how fast you go, Sebby?"

"Even faster, my lady," he informs me.

Grell is quickly recovering from the scene before him. "Whatever. I've got work of my _own_ to do, anyway." Before leaving, he blows Sebastian a kiss. "Bye bye, Bassy! I'll be simply _dying_ to see you again." And then he is gone.

I look up at Sebastian. "We'd better get going."

"Indeed, Miss."

Within that next second, we are moving so fast that I have the wind knocked out of me. I feel my stomach toss and turn, and I seize his shoulders while burying my face in his chest. But not a minute later, and he is stopped yet again.

I dare to peek around at where we are. As soon as I lift my head, the motion sickness hits, and I hold on to my stomach, willing myself not to throw up. I recognize the small, manufactured mobile home where Leigh lives with her uncle. It's unkempt and streaked with dirt; the yard resembling an overgrown jungle, littered with garbage strewn everywhere.

"Poor Leigh," I murmur softly.

As soon as Sebastian set foot upon the cracked walking path, Leigh's dogs, a pit bull and a Labrador retriever, slam against the wobbly backyard fence, howling and barking at the top of their lungs. The Labrador tries to chew through the chain-link fence, foaming at the mouth.

"Filthy creatures," Sebastian hisses under his breath. He carries me to Leigh's open window.

"You can stay here," I tell him. "I'll just be a moment." He nods as I slip in through the window. I fall into a pile of her laundry, which appears to be tossed every which way in a frantic search for something. I look all over her bedroom, in her closet, anywhere. Everything looks rummaged through; her bed mattress was off its frame and halfway across the room. I notice blood on the wall, and I grow even more distressed.

"Leigh? Leigh?!" I call, exiting the room. I can hear faint running water, and I notice light filtering through underneath the bathroom door. Walking across the dim hallway, I reach for the door knob and turn it. It's locked.

"Dammit! Leigh, are you in there?" I holler. I knock on the door, and the knob turns from the other side. I step away and sigh in relief, but I falter with confusion as Will stands in the entryway.

"It's too late. She's dead."

"What? How?!" I check my phone, and the time reads 5:01 PM. "Shit, I was in her room for too long! LEIGH!"

I shove past Will to see Leigh's body splayed across the wet tiled floor, her legs draped over the bath tub with the water running. Her short, choppy red hair is fanned out, soaked with water, and her dark eyes stare up at nothing. There's a blood-soaked razor blade in her hand, and a pill bottle was spilt out, the white tablets scattered around her. I can see that her arms and legs are deeply scarred.

"No way." I double over and fall to my knees. "Leigh."

Will Stands back and watches this display for a bit, before he strikes the girl square in the chest with his Death Scythe. Thousands of cinematic records fray out of her body at once, and tears escape my eyes as I catch sight of one from our middle school years, when all of us met, banded together like a team, ready to fight out this cruel world together.

"She couldn't fight anymore," I whisper. Her frozen face is lit up from the glow of the incision in her chest. I reach down and touch her cheek; it is cold and stiff. "Why, Leigh? You were the tough one. We all had such admiration for you, and then you met Trish and…you took a few wrong turns. But…I never knew it would amount to this."

Will stands a short distance from me, collecting the records into his Scythe little by little. He remains unsympathetic. "There's no room for emotions. It's just a job," he always reminded the new, uneasy reaper recruits long ago. This is what runs through his mind as he grasps hold of the last of the pesky little strips.

Before taking his leave, he adjusts his glasses and I glance his way, still bent over Leigh's body. I swear I see a brisk nod from him as he slips from sight. I look at her again and silently close both of her eyelids. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up; Sebastian is standing beside me, smiling softly.

"Miss, I believe it's time we've made a contract."


End file.
